Pinkie
"I, Princess Sakura of Kohona will stop you," Pinkie to Wart Jr Pinkie is the protagonist of Legends of Tokoro I and II. She is the Nine tailed fire fox and Gaara's love interest Personality Pinkie is mainly humorous and friendly, but very fierce to people who hurt her friends. She gets somewhat awkward around Gaara. Pinkie is alot like Sylvi, since their combat preformance is excellent and they think Jay is an idiot Appearance Pinkie has short Pinkie hair and tanned skin. She mostly in the hybrid form, which means her nine tails, whiskers and fox ears are shown. Pinkie mainly wears an orange shirt with red shorts Role in the series Legends of Tokoro: Pinkie and Akamaru found Tokoro and watched Wart Jr kidnap Victoria. She then walks to Jay's house and meets Sylvi and the other members of the Tokoro Team. It was Pinkie who came up with the idea to defeat Wart Jr, and everyone agreed, and Shadegust attacked. Shadegust provokes Pinkie so much that she uses her special fire attack. At night, Twirls attacks, but Sylvi scratched Twirls and forced her to retreat. Pinkie shares her Backstory with Sylvi and the two realize they knew each other. The next night, Pinkie and Sylvi venture farther into the forest in an attempt to find food for Bella. They run into Gaara, who Pinkie was in love with. The two confess their love for each other, until Sylvi reminds them that they need to get back to camp, and when they get back, Sylvi states they could have left Bella hungry. Pinkie introduces Gaara to the the Tokoro Team, then shows him around. Pinkie wakes up at midnight and finds Gaara, Jay and Sylvi in her tent. Hurriedly, she orders everyone to leave except Sylvi. She goes to "change", but the bar fell over revealing a stash of chocolate, which Sylvi states she didn't need to see. When Sylvi recruits for who would do what on the battle field, Pinkie demonstrated her fire attack. Pinkie, Sylvi and Gaara turn their attention to finding a way to get into Wart Jr's tower. Pinkie found the sewer whole, and the battle field members (along with Jay, who was supposed to be on guard duty) go into the sewers. Pinkie orders everyone to come down slowly, and much to her frustration, goes down fast, crashing into her and causing her to crash into Sylvi, who rattled the sewer lid. During the first fight in Wart Jr's tower, Esclar throws a poison knife at Pinkie. Pelly orders Phyllis and Jay to take Pinkie to her tent to heal her. After Pelly healed Pinkie, the Tokoro Team fight Wart Jr again and lose. The Wart Jr Team goes to Tokoro. Pinkie and Sylvi get into an argument and break up. Pinkie tells her motherthrough her diary, and her mother suggests talking to Sylvi. Pinkie and Sylvi make a mends then inspire the Tokoro Team never to give up. During the final battle, Pinkie fights Wart Jr and summons her parents and sister, who help her win. The Wart Jr Team are imprisoned on Kohona. Trivia Pinkie is based off the Naruto character, Sakura. This explains why her real name is Sakura. Her nickname could be derived from Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony, as both creators were fans of My Little Pony when they younger. Interestingly, Akamaru seems to belong to Pinkie in Legends of Tokoro, but in Legends of Tokoro II, he belongs to Kiba. Pinkie shares similarities with Bloom http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Bloom from Winx Club: -Both fire powers -Both have an older sister with blonde hair (Ino, Daphne) -Both have a best friend similar to themselves, and coincidentally start with an 'S' (Sylvi, Stella) Pinkie's diary which she uses to communicate with Snowflake is a My Little Pony parody, where Sunset Shimmer had a special book which she used to use to communicate with Princess Celestia Quotes "Typical stupid minions" "Maybe this is the place for us." "Who is this?" "Yes, its true, and he follows the tradition of bad guys having stupid minions" "At least not yet" "Sylvi! Why didn't I recognize you at first?" "That happened!" "Relax, Sylvi and I will get you some food" "Its pretty spooky here." "Easy for you to say. You go on lots of adventures!" "Not helping Sylvi. Not helping" "Wait, is that? No, it can't be! Gaara!" "This isn't my first time meeting Gaara." "You can say that again" "And Bella's leaping ten feet in the air. Well I have to show Gaara around camp. See ya later!" "Alright! Everyone out except for Sylvi!" "Maybe not." "We gotta go." "Why not use the sewers?" "I, Princess Sakura of Kohona, will stop you," "Hello? Not a big deal? You punched me! In the face!" "Fine by me! (beat) fine by me," "Victoria!" "Ladies first," "Its been seven years since I last saw them. The Tokoro Team." "Well for one, we need to do something with Miku. Second, who will take care of the palace?" "Looks like it'll be my turn to say , 'Love at first sight.'" "Give me a second. GAARA GO MAKE SOME SAND CASTLES WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!!" "OROCHIMARU HAS A DAUGHTER?!" "Well, talking isn't gonna get us to the Sound, so lets put a fire under it!" "The team's separated!" "Wart Jr just got stronger." "Wart Jr being defeated by a puppet" More coming soon... Relationships Sylvi: Pinkie and Sylvi are good friends and they trust each other. Both are quick to make up for a fight. In fact, they've fought only once, not counting possible matches in the time skip. The two are similar in many ways, and they've made history together Gaara: Pinkie may get awkward around Gaara, but the two have an obvious romantic relationship. Both are protective of each other and both are great leaders. Pinkie and Gaara have never had a fight. Snowflake: It is shown that Pinkie has a closer bond to Snowflake than Solaris. This is shown through many of Pinkie's flashbacks involving her mother. This is also assumed because Pinkie had a diary which she used to communicate with her mother Solaris: Although Pinkie is closer to Snowflake, Pinkie has a father-daughter relationship with Solaris. Jay: Jay is shown to have a crush on Pinkie, even after she married Gaara. Pinkie mostly calls Jay an idiot or a derp, then laughs about his actions with Sylvi. Miku: Pinkie has a strong bond with her daughter. Pinkie cares about Miku and will do almost anything for her Akamaru: Pinkie is shown to have a basic pet-master relationship with Akamaru in Legends of Tokoro. In Legends of Tokoro 2, even though Akamaru is back with Kiba, Akamaru still has a small pet-master relationship with Pinkie Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Kohona Team Category:Royalty